10 detik
by aikyoon
Summary: /dengan 10 detik Yamamoto Takeshi bisa mengungkapkan segalanya kepada Gokudera Hayato/ - 8059. Drabble.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Takeshi Yamamoto & Hayato Gokudera**

**Rate K+/T**

**Warning : Typo(s), drabble.**

**#**

**##**

**###**

**MULAI**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi adalah ketiga teman yang bersekolah di Namimori-chu. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panas dirumah Tsunayoshi Sawada. Yamamoto Takeshi sang pemain _baseball_ yang berbakat di sekolahnya, saat ulangan selalu mengisi soalnya dengan logikanya sendiri. Memang tidak terlalu pintar, tidak seperti Gokudera Hayato ini. Gokudera Hayato pemuda bergaris Italia-Jepang termasuk salah satu anak terpintar di sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua soalnya," Yamamoto Takeshi meletakkan pensil mekaniknya disamping kertas tugasnya, menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Che. Yakyuu-baka, pantas saja kau tidak ada kemajuan! Kau baru saja mengerjakan tugas ini dua lembar sudah menyerah begitu saja!" omel Gokudera Hayato, teman— jangan lupa berikan tanda kutip di kalimat 'teman' tersebut.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun pasti lelah ya? Kalau begitu, aku membuatkan minuman dahulu ya agar kalian tidak terlalu depresi," Tsunayoshi Sawada sang tuan rumah dan juga merupakan orang yang sangat dihormati oleh Gokudera Hayato.

"_Juudaime_ tidak perlu repot-repot! Aku dan si bodoh ini tidak begitu lelah kok," cegah Gokudera Hayato saat Tsunayoshi Sawada bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, tidak apa apa, Gokudera-kun. Lagipula daritadi aku belum menyuguhi kalian apa-apa kok,"

"Jangan _Juudaime_! Kami—" Tsunayoshi Sawada mengabaikan kata-kata terakhir Gokudera Hayato, mungkin karena ia terburu-buru.

Gokudera Hayato pemilik bola mata hijau _emerald_ melirik tajam ke arah Yamamoto Takeshi. Yang dilirik langsung merasakan ada tatapan tajam yang menuju ke arahnya, "Kenapa?"

"Kau membuat _Juudaime_ repot, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Eh?"

"Kau menyuruh _Juudaime _membuatkanmu minum!" Gokudera Hayato memperjelas perkataannya lagi.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya kok, 'kan Tsuna yang ingin membuatkan minum kepada kita," jawab Yamamoto Takeshi enteng sambil memainkan pensil mekaniknya.

"Sama saja!" bantah Gokudera Hayato.

Hening .

.

.

"Gokudera," suara Yamamoto Takeshi yang telah memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

"Memangnya kalau aku tidak naik kelas kenapa?" Tanya Yamamoto Takeshi dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja itu buruk, bodoh! Dan aku pasti khawatir," Gokudera mengecilkan nada suaranya saat ia mengucapkan ucapan terakhirnya— langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**10 detik** suasana dikamar Tsunayoshi Sawada hening.

Yamamoto Takeshi baru menyadari apa yang barusan Gokudera katakan. "Terima kasih, aku senang kau khawatir kepadaku, Gokudera," senyum renyah terlihat dari lekukan antara dua sudut bibir Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera Hayato tak kuasa menahan rasa malunya karena mengatakan hal tadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lanjutkan perkerjaanmu,"

Ya, butuh **10 detik** Yamamoto Takeshi mengerti maksud kata-kata Gokudera Hayato.

**Delapan**puluh**lima**sembilan

Siang yang sangat cerah di kota namimori, Gokudera Hayato sedang mengerjakan ulangan susulan fisika, karena saat ulangan fisika Gokudera Hayato tidak hadir. Entah sedang berkeliaran ke suatu tempat atau karena memang sedang ada sesuatu yang mendadak.

Tiba-tiba datang sepucuk surat tepat dibawah meja Gokudera Hayato, meliriknya sebentar lalu mengambil surat itu.

"Dari Yakyuu-baka itu. Che. Ada perlu apa dia?" perlahan Gokudera Hayato membuka surat dari Yamamoto Takeshi itu; isinya :

**Gokudera! Sehabis kau ulangan susulan akan kutunggu kau didepan gerbang namimori, ok? Semoga berhasil ya ulangan susulannya! :D**

**-Yamamoto Takeshi**

Setelah membacanya, Gokudera Hayato langsung menutup lembaran suratnya; melanjutkan mengerjakan soal ulangan susulannya.

Tetapi Gokudera Hayato tidak bisa konsentrasi saat mengerjakannya, ia memikirkan '_Apa yang mau dilakukan si bodoh itu?'_

.

.

.

.

Setelah ulangan susulan Gokudera Hayato langsung bergegas menuju gerbang namimori, tunggu kenapa Gokudera Hayato terlalu terburu-buru? Apakah ia segitu inginkah mengetahui apa yang Yamamoto Takeshi katakan?

.

.

Gerbang Namimori-chu.

Gokudera Hayato melihat seseorang berambut hitam dengan tinggi sekitar 170 centimeter berdiri didepan gerbang Namimori-chu.

"Oi, Yakyuu-baka, apa yang mau kau katakan?" yang dipanggil; Yamamoto Takeshi langsung memutar badannya ke arah Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera—"

**1 detik**

"—aku—"

**2 detik**

"—mencintaimu—"

**3 detik**

"—maukah—"

**4 detik**

"—kau—"

**5 detik**

"—menikah—"

**6 detik**

"—dengan—"

**7 detik**

"—diriku? "

**8 detik**

.

**9 detik**

Yamamoto Takeshi mencium telapak tangan Gokudera yang sangat halus dan putih.

**10 detik**

Wajah Gokudera Hayato sukses memerah total, seperti tomat. Gokudera Hayato tidak tahu ingin berkata apa. Dia malu untuk menjawabnya. Sangat malu.

Dengan waktu **10 detik** Yamamoto Takeshi sukses membuat wajah Gokudera memerah total.

**delapan**puluh**lima**sembilan

Yamamoto Takeshi menjalankan kegiatan kehidupannya dengan rutin. Pagi-pagi ia bersekolah, siang-siang ia latihan _baseball_, sore-sore ia membantu ayahnya berjualan sushi, malam-malamnya ia baru bisa bersantai.

Yamamoto Takeshi merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang kamar tidurnya. Menyalakan TV, tidak ada acara yang seru. Akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas sekolahnya, lalu membuka _flip_ ponselnya.

**1 New Message**

'_Siapa?'_ Yamamoto Takeshi membuka SMS tersebut yang ternyata dari Gokudera Hayato, kekasihnya.

**From : Gokudera**

**Besok kutunggu di taman, telat 10 detik kau akan kubunuh.**

Yamamoto Takeshi tertawa renyah, memang beginilah Gokudera Hayato. Tidak begitu suka menunggu, dan pasti ancamannya akan dibunuh atau ditendang atau dilempar dinamit— dan sebagainya.

Tak sabar menunggu esok.

.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi sudah siap memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru. Tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu Gokudera Hayato. Dia ingin sesekali tidak terlambat saat bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat," cibir Gokudera Hayato kepada Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera Hayato terlihat sempurna hari ini, dengan rambut diikat, memakai kacamata dan baju lengan pendek berwarna merah.

"Ahahaha. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Lagian menurutku **10 detik** itu sangat berharga," Yamamoto Takeshi menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal; kebiasaan.

"Berharga?" Gokudera Hayato menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Dengan **10 detik** aku bisa menyatakan cintaku kepadamu, dengan **10 detik** aku bisa melihat betapa sempurna-nya dirimu, dengan** 10 detik**—"

"Berhenti!" Gokudera Hayato tidak bisa menahan wajah memerahnya atau rasa malunya jika Yamamoto Takeshi mengatakannya lebih lanjut. Gokudera Hayato tanpa basa-basi langsung meninggalkan Yamamoto untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Hanya dengan **10 detik** Yamamoto Takeshi bisa mengungkapkan segalanya kepada Gokudera Hayato.

**###**

**##**

**#**

**SELESAI**

Fluff gagal; drabble gagal; dan itu di bagian akhirnya juga ga nyambung sama ceritanya orz ; tentang typo ya saya memang **tidak bisa luput dengan salah satu kata tersebut** dan tentang penulisan saya masi berantakan, mungkin :/

Terima kasih yang sudah ingin membacanya, review?


End file.
